leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
The Silent Knight
Summary Story Johnny Dawson was a homeless boy, fighting just to survive. At the age of 12, his fight was about to reach a whole new level. He was kidnapped by the international terrorist, Plague, for the sole purpose of playing mind games with the the agent, Water Bear. Johnny's throat was cut right in front of the agent, just to show how far Plague was willing to go, but he was secretly saved and kept alive. Since the incident costed him his voice, Plague thought it was a natural match to teach him the ways of silent assassination. For the next 5 years, he was brainwashed, injected with experimental chemicals, and trained to take down the most skilled of soldiers and mercenaries. After the declaration of Code Ruin (Time of such brutal war, that a military is forced to seek help from outlawed mercenaries) by the United States, he was located and beaten by Water Bear. Gaining full control of his mind back, he aligned himself with Water Bear and the militia group, The Black Coats. He now focuses on finding the man who turned him into The Silent Knight, Plague, and one day ending him, putting a stop to his reign of chaos and destruction. Personality The Silent Knight is usually cold and distant, but he does have his kinder moments. This has allowed him bond with his fellow Black Coat mercenaries in the hell that is war, especially with the female sniper of the group, Dead Center. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Johnny Dawson Codename: '''The Silent Knight '''Origin: OC (Code Ruin) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: '''Chemically Enhanced Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Stealth: He has trained to conceal his presence from virtually any target. Assassination Training: He was trained by Anarch to become one of the world's greatest silent assassins. Attack Potency: Wall level '''(Was able to punch through several walls to escape the terrorist Bonemeal.) | '''Multi City Block level (With weapons) Speed: Supersonic '(Noticed a sniper bullet after it was fired and dodged it.) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted a 5 ton gate long enough to slip under it.) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Punched through several walls casually.) Durability: Building level (Was able to survive casual hits from Plague.) Stamina: Days (Able to stay hidden for several days while waiting for a late target to arrive.) Range: Long Range '''(Uses rifles and pistols.) '''Standard Equipment: Maxim 9: A pistol with a built in silencer to make most shots undetectable. Nanotech Camo-Suit: A light reflecting suit that makes him almost invisible. It also acts as a bullet proof suit and protects his skin from chemical weapons. It's so durable that it required a massive EMP blast from an orbiting satellite to be disabled. Nanotech Mask: A mask that can expand to cover his whole head to act in unison with the suit. It also gives added protections against gas, gunfire, and allows him to see in night vision and infrared. Plague Knife: The same kind of knife regularly carried by Plague. It is based off of the real world Jagdkommodo Knife. Assorted Traps: He carries a variety of traps in his bags. Retracting Noose: A retracting line that is first shot at an anchor point, then is shot and wrapped around the victims neck. Hornet Bomb: A time release container, but instead of shrapnel or explosives, it contains a swarm of Japanese Hornets to cause panic, then death. Spring Release Spike: A small metal spike attached to a spring mechanism, that when remotely activated, send the spike flying with enough force to pass straight through a human skull. Flash Grenades: Causes a sudden flash to blind opponents for either a quick get away, or a quick kill. High Powered Sticky Bombs: Sticky Bombs with enough force to blow up a high armored military base. These are dangerous and require The Knight to be far away, which is why they are remotely detonated. Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted Plague, who can usually think far ahead, to the point where he could predict the exact movements of multiple opponents at once.) Weaknesses: Can't speak, the incident 5 years ago has made even the smallest attempt at speech excruciatingly painful. Compared to other soldiers in his league, he is physically weak, and generally loses in hand to hand combat with no weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' '''Gut Instinct: The Knight gets a feeling on occasion, this felling is almost like a sixth sense. His instincts give him a general idea of where to attack, it usually turns out to be the weak spot, whether it be a gear on a machine or an scar on an opponent. Feats * Is the only soldier to make Water Bear seek outside help to beat. * Outran a car at full speed. * Survived getting his throat slit at the age of 12. * Dodged a sniper bullet. * Outsmarted Plague. * Was able to sneak past infrared cameras, motion sensitive alarm systems, expertly trained agents, and machine gun turrets. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9